


Orbiting

by fireangel76



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangel76/pseuds/fireangel76





	Orbiting

Loneliest moon trapped in dark   
Always yearning, never touching   
Burning ice numbing old longing   
Waves of salt neverending tide. 

Gazing the golden curls   
Mesmerising vision   
Foam turning siren   
Trapped in cageless prison. 

Constant and always changing   
Castaway, unwilling survivor   
Silver rivers running deep   
Feeding all melancholy. 

Warmth denied forevermore   
Speeding turmoil mind and heart   
Entangled lines never crossing   
Never quite out of grasp.


End file.
